Playtime
by Xsonic-boomX
Summary: Sid found a laser, a cat toy one, and decides to embarrass Diego...yeah, the story is way better than the summary.


**Author's Note: Ok, so about the whole nectarine thing, when you get there, I was eating a nectarine when I thought of the idea for this story, so yeah. Please don't flip out and say, "He wouldn't eat that!" Well you know what, maybe he wanted to. lol So, this is my first story so please no rude reviews. Thank you! :)**

Playtime

Sid sat in the ground trying to figure out what this strange thing was. He had found it on the pirate ship; that bunny had dropped it during the 'Shanty.' As he looked at it, he realized that if he pressed the button on the top, a little red light would shine out the little hole in the side. Sid was so engrossed in figuring out what this was; he didn't notice Shira walk up behind him.

"Hey Sid, I see you found one of Captain Gutth's toys for me when I was younger." Shira said.

Sid jumped, then realized it was only Shira. "Yeah, the rabbit dropped it when he was singing that song with you guys. What is this thing anyway?"

Shira sat down. "Well, Gutth just told me it was a toy that I could play with, but one of the crew members later told me that it's called a laser. When I was just a cub, I used to be amused for hours by those; Gutth or a crew member would move it around, and I would chase it, not knowing where the light was coming from."

"Wow that sounds fun!" Sid exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was until I snuck one away from Gutth and figured out how to work it. Now I know where the light comes from, so I don't chase it anymore." Shira said laughing.

"Oh." Sid said thinking. _I wonder if Diego would fall for it, and try to chase it around….he sure would look funny!_ Then he said. "Hey Shira, do you think that Diego would chase it around if we shined it near him, but he couldn't see us?"

Shira smirked and started laughing. "You know what Sid? I bet he would! We should go get Manny and the others and shine in down near him from the cliff over there."

A little while later everyone was gathered on the cliff overhanging the clearing where they live. Everyone except Diego, who was sitting in the clearing eating a nectarine; normally he hated fruit and only ate meat, but since he'd been living with Manny and Sid, he had grown to like the taste of a nectarine.

"Ok," Shira said. "Just shine in down a few feet from his face and he should see it."

Sid took the laser and shined it down.

Diego looked up from his food to see a little circle of red light in front of him. He cocked his head and looked at it, not really sure what to think. Suddenly, the light moved. Diego turned his head to follow the light as it moved. Soon enough the light was going back and forth, up and down; as was Diego's head.

Up above on the cliff, everyone was trying to hold in laughter, as they looked down on their friend who claimed to be so tough, but then got distracted by a little light.

As the light continued to move, Diego was getting frustrated. _What is this thing? And why won't it stop moving? _He thought. Then the idea popped into his head to pounce on it. If he can squish it, than it will die, and go away. Right? Not really…

So Diego pounced, and had the light under his paws. _Ha! _He thought. _I've got you now! _ But then he saw the light again a few feet away. Wait, was he seeing things? He didn't think so, but that light was annoying him, and all of his instincts told him to attack it. So, that's what he did over, and over, and over again.

Then finally he landed on the light again and didn't see it. _Finally, _he thought, _I've got it. _ But, then there were three more lights in front of him, and four to his left. _What?! I must be seeing things._ He thought. But he still tried to get them because he couldn't just let his "prey" get away.

A few minutes later, all the lights just disappeared. Diego looked around confused. _Hmmm…they must just be afraid of me. _He thought. Then he walked out of the clearing to get a drink from the stream, because he had been chasing those lights for almost and hour.

Back up top, everyone started cracking up, and Sid almost rolled off the cliff, but was saved by Ellie.

Once everyone stopped laughing enough to talk, Shira said, "Oh, I have never been so happy that I joined those pirates, and stole all those lasers!"

"Me neither!" Sid said between laughs.

Just then Diego walked up behind them, and asked, "What's so funny?" Looking from one animal to another.

"Oh, nothing." Sid said with a grin before pointing a laser at the ground.

"Ugh, not them again!" Diego growled before pouncing, as everyone else started dying of laughter.


End file.
